


Zaręczyny

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Ogłaszam was szwagrem i szwagrem [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, M/M, Salthazar - Freeform, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wciąż odmawia wzięcia ślubu z Castielem, pomimo ich zaręczyn. Sam i Balthazar nie mają tego problemu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaręczyny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Deanowi nie spieszyło się do ślubu, dlatego — mimo pytania zadanego Castielowi — wciąż go odkładał. Co innego jego brat. Zaręczyny Sama i Balthazara były nagłe i niespodziewane. Choć Dean nie dziwił się aniołowi, że chciał jego brata na wyłączność po tym, jak próbował obiecać go Gabrielowi.

— Powinien być skromny — próbował przekonać Balthazara Sam.

— Mowy nie ma — zaprotestował anioł. — To jedyny ślub, jaki weźmiemy. Ma być hucznie, alkohol powinien lać się strumieniami, a goście tańczyć do białego rana, albo i dłużej.

I Dean się całkowicie zgadzał z podejściem swojego przyszłego szwagra do zabawy.

— Żeby taki był, musielibyśmy zaprosić wszystkie anioły,  demony i łowców, a przypomnę ci, że większość chce, lub chciała, nas pozabijać — powiedział Sam, uparcie trwając przy swoim.

— Psuj-zabawa — jęknął Balthazar. — Nie dość, że wymyśliłeś sobie całe to czekanie do ślubu, by znów uprawiać seks, to jeszcze nie będę się mógł porządnie napić w dniu swojego wesela.

Dean zakrztusił się kanapką.

— Że co wymyśliłeś? — wykrztusił.

— Będziesz mógł — obiecał mu młodszy Winchester, ignorując swojego brata. — Po prostu nie będzie tam nikogo, kto chciał skrzywdzić moją rodzinę.

— Jak tak stawiasz sprawę… — zastanowił się Balthazar, — to w sumie może być. Ale masz załatwić alkohol. Dużo alkoholu — podkreślił.

Dean, jako drużba, całkowicie popierał ten warunek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wspomnę tylko, że potem się wyjaśni, jaki jeszcze był powód tak szybkich zaręczyn.


End file.
